s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Telir Sa'asmani
Telir Sa'asmani is a Meris bounty hunter and martial artist. He prefers peaceful solutions, but that's not always doable for a bounty hunter. Telir had planned on doing nothing more than traveling the Galaxy at peace. He only wished to experience what it has to offer, and help those in need. His decision to become a hunter was one out of utility. History Parents Telir's parents were like many Meris. They were farmers and proud of their heritage. Their farming and agriculture skills were top notch, as all Meris farming was. However, it did not seem to suit their firstborn. Telir, although involved heavily on the farm, seemed to prefer the other passion of the Meris - taking care of the wounded. Early Years Telir began studying first aid. At one point he had even told his parents he wanted to be a doctor, but that changed when the Galactic Bank - the bank that owned the Sa'asmani farm - decided to foreclose. The family had paid all their bills, but it seems someone of influence wanted their land. Telir and his father sent the rest of the family away and decided to stand fast on their land. The bank hired several thuggish mercenaries to attack during the night. Armed with little more than simple rifles, Telir and his father did their best, but they were no match for th trained henchmen. They killed his father, and badly wounded little Telir. In an effort to keep things quiet, the bank eventually granted the Sa'asmani family a small piece of land - much smaller than before - and offered to pay for Telir's surgery. Adolescence Life without his father was difficult on Telir. The bank used mercenaries to take the land by force, his father dying in the process. There was not much a young boy could do. It was then that Telir gave up medicine - realizing that there was no amount of first aid that could have saved his father, but the martial arts may have. The surgeries he had to have from his own wounds were not helpful. The doctors told him his muscle tissue was badly damaged, and although they could repair it with modern cybernetics, they had to wait until he was fully grown. He was in physical rehabilitation, led by a wizened old human who had decided to spend his waning years on Merisee. The man taught Telir the value of life and pain, as well as the joy of self-realization. He taught Telir how to function with his damaged muscles by using a quickness inherent in one's spirit. He taught him the mysteries of ancient fighting techniques, and one could use them to do other things than fight. In fact, one should try to avoid violence as often as possible, he'd said. The Master was wise, indeed. Self Exile When he was old enough, the doctors performed the necessary surgery on Telir. His muscles where stimulated now by electronically firing synapses - and they were stronger than they had ever been before. It was not a pleasant thing, necessarily - cybernetics are not much to be proud of on Merisee, not elswhere. But the ability to use his own muscles again was comforting. The old man passed away shortly thereafter, reminded Telir the although he was now more powerful, he should never use that power for vengeance or evil. It was a strange, prophetic warning, as that night he ran into one of the mercenaries who killed his father. The merc picked a fight, and in his self defense, Telir managed to kill the man. From that moment, he knew was too powerful and could not remain. Kissing his mother goodbye, he left Merisee and headed out to seek peace, where he would be less likely to run into those who had hut him before, and may want to hurt him again. When Telir left, his mother gave him a large sum of credits, left over from other keep quiet money. As well, Telir had the old man's staff and a few other trinkets for defense. Category:Characters